


It Can Be Fun Too

by Kitten14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Boyd, Alpha Erica, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jackson, M/M, Omega Isaac, Omega Lydia, Omega Scott, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have been going out for about a year now and with everything going on you know Stiles being alpha and Scott not being able to control his omega rank plus getting abused by Jackson and his crew. Stiles shows Scott how much fun a relationship can be. Sub!Scott Dom!Stiles. MENTIONS OF BOY/BOY AND ABUSE DON'T READ. </p><p> </p><p>ENJOY IT, LOVE IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rule 1 of Fanfcitons: You can not read another persons fanfiction and judge it. (I mean like over their shoulder in person :P )
> 
>  
> 
> Omg this is one of my firstfan fictions that I made back in 2013 on Fanficiton.net it did not get a lot of love there so I'm putting it up here and making it a fixer upper. I might add some more of my 2013 fanfics and give them a new home where they will hopefully be loved.

ScottPOV

(Dreaming)

He kisses me and guides me towards the bed. He gently pushes me down hovering over me. Kissing me in a fiery passion, making me melt in to his touch. Quickly breaking contact to sit up and I whimper at the lost. He looks down at me smily softly, as his hands start to wonder under my shirt. Brushing over my sensitive nipples.

"Stiles." I gasp, and he chuckles lowly doing it again. Bending down to kiss and gently bite my neck.

"Ohhh." I moaned.

"Oh Scott your so sensitive I love it." He growls out the last part eyes flashing red, "But now I think its time to get up." He whispers in my ear licking the shell of it.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's time to get up, so get up. Get-UP Scott. GET UP" I open my eyes to see Stiles laying between my legs.

(Dream Ending)

"Morning Sexy." He said kissing my nose. I yawed and stretched wincing as I realized that the bruise from yesterday hadn't healed yet. So much for super speed healing.

Stiles noticed and zeroed in on it. I put his hand on it pushed down on it very gently and I flinched.

"Scott." He said seriously.

"It's nothing." I said trying to get up but he was still holding me down and I couldn't do anything. So I looked the other way. He pushed down on it, and I automatically tried to get out of his grip.

"Calm down I just taking to pain away." He said calmly kissing my neck and whispering soft things into my ear, as I cried out. Dammit why didn't the spell cover everything.

Soon as I did that. He shot straight up "There's more aren't there."

I just cleared my throat and sat up. "Come on Sty we are gonna be late for school." I said as I got up.

"Who is doing this to you. You always cover their scent." He growled out.

"It's nothing, but a hot sauce. It'll burn for a minute and then its gone." I said straightening up throwing on a black hoodie, some jeans and my converse.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Stiles putting on one of his band T-shirt and some vans.

"Ready?"

"Yea." I grumbled out not wanting to see Jackson's face or Allison's, Danny, Boyd, or Erika for that matter.

I would so tell Stiles everything from the first insult to the beating to everything. But I can't. I don't want him to think I'm weak and just leave me. Even though we are true mates. It just its so hard to tell the person you love so much that your getting abused by their best friends. So I just keep my mouth shut. I keep my heart rate down when I see any them in the hallway mainly when I'm around Stiles though I can't let him know that. The only friends I do have are Isaac and Lydia. So I most of the time just go sit out under the bleachers with them and eat lunch or just talk.

But after school like today I go to work where Deaton patches me up and puts a certain medicine over to cover everything about it. The scent, blood, bruise, tape anything.

We pulled up at the school and Stiles turned to me.

"Scott, you are my mate and I love so much, you mean everything to me. And I'll do anything. If you need help, I will not think of you as weak or anything in that matter. Even if you don't tell me who is doing this. I will find out okay and I'll tear them to sherds ." He said hold my neck in his hand, them he pushed me forward causing me to kiss him and I felt him pour all of his love into it.

"I love you." I said right after we broke our kiss.

"I love you too Scott, so much." Then let go signaling for us to go to class.

"Bye." He said as he kissed me one more time squeezing my ass.

"Stiles." I gasp.

"See you later baby." He said with a wink as we went our separate we went our separate ways.

StilesPOV

Something was going on with my Scotty and I was determined to find out who so I could beat their ass then tear them apart.

"Hey Stillinski." I look over and see, Allison and Erika.

"Where Boyd and Jackson at?" I asked.

"Oh they had some business to take care off." Erika said smirking. Huh?

"Oh okay." I said pulling out my textbook thinking about who his hurting my baby.

...Meanwhile...

"You little Shit!" Jackson yelled as he slammed Scott across the locker room. Right into Boyd's strong grip.

"No please..please no more." Scott whimpered having cuts in some spots of his body, broken arm, bruises forming on his forehead, hoodie ripped up, and barely standing on his own.

"Oh you hear that Boyd? Okay so how bout you tell Stiles that you want to break it off." Jackson said smiling as Scott shock his head.

"I would never ever do that ever." He cried out from the pain, blood coming out his mouth as he did. Jackson pulled back a punch Scott in the stomach so hard, that he threw up blood all over the floor.

"Stop it." Scott said.

"You sound so fucking pathetic." Boyd said pushing his claws into Scott's back. Causing Scott to lose his balance and slip on his own blood making Boyd's hand slowly tearing deeper up into Scott's back.

"AHH! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT? MONEY, A CAR, FUCK JUST STOP." He cried out. 

"I want Stiles." Jackson said. "I want Stiles. Your almost dead now, but I don't want to be the only one to enjoy this. You see when you boss or whatever runs out of magic and Stiles sees all those burn, bruises, cuts, and whatever else we got on you. He'll think your disgusting, pathetic, ugly, weak. And he'll throw you out just like that. He doesn't love you Scott. He loves me and your in the way, so all I have too do is get my entire crew on you including me. To kill you." Jackson said as Scott stared at him silenced by his words.

"Drop him." And Boyd yanked his claws out of Scott and walked out of the room with Jackson by his side. "See you tomorrow McCall." Jackson called slamming the door.

He closed my eyes, counted to ten, then got up very slowly.

"1 its ok." He says as he tries to catch his breath.

"2 its ok" He pulls up with all of his strength and staggers to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror.

"3 its ok" He checks his damage and sighs.

"4 its ok." He says the spell again watching the scars and bruises fade away even though his arm hurts like a bitch you could never tell something was wrong with it.

"5 its ok.".

"6 its ok".

"7 its ok." He was lying

"8 its ok." He's a liar.

"9 its ok." He loves you.

"10 its ok." Is it okay though?

SCOTT POV

I saw Stiles in the hallway as soon as I came out he was walking with Jackson, Boyd, Allison, and Erika. Laughing and joking around. I felt sick.

"Hey Scott." He yelled.

I pretended not to hear him and went outside under the bleachers and saw Isaac there. I instantly felt relived, I wish I could tell Isaac about what is happening, but he is an omega too. Going through his own problems, same with Lydia.

"Hey Isaac. Where's Lydia?" I asked, he looked up and smiled.

"Sup Scott. Lydia's not here today she called saying she didn't fell good." he replied standing up.

"Oh hope she gets better. Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Oh sorry Scott, I gotta go I have a lecture to get to." He said as he hugged me and walked away. I sat down and started on some of my homework finishing half of it when I was met with red eyes.

" Hey." I said.

"Who was that." Stiles asked with curious anger.

"Oh that's Isaac. He's one of my friends."

"Why are you always under here?" He asked sitting down across from me.

"It's just quiet." I answered putting my stuff in my book bag, I can just finish my homework later.

"Why, I thought that you liked my friends. Is it because they're all alphas, if so -"

I really don't.....,"I do. It's just that-"

"Don't you lie to me Scott. Or I will have to punish you." Stiles said as he lifted me into his lap staring at me. I started to panic, I couldn't take another beating.

"Stiles you don't understand." I said in quick breaths into his shoulder.

"What? What is it I don't understand." He tried to sooth me by rubbing my back. I said the spell that Deaton had told me if I want to uncover myself. I only used it for Deaton anyway. And so I did. I uncovered myself. My dirty, disgusting, yellowish-green, purple bruised body. My arm was on fire and sitting uncomfortably in its place. My hoddie torn, blood on my shoes. He didn't say anything. The silence was excruciating, my eyes started to get wet, thinking about Jackson's words. 

After another beat a silence I couldn't take it anymore and said, "See this Sty!? This is why I don't like sitting next to your stupid fucking alpha friends at lunch. They do this every single week." I cried as I felt the pain shoot across my body.

"I'm going to kill them." He all but growled out. I leaned back a little bit to see him hissing as I pulled my arm.

He looked so livid right now, eyes bloody sea of red, fangs out, claws, tattoos lighting up. 

"Don't leave me." I whispered

"I got you Scotty." He whispered kissing me softly and getting up literally burning holes through the grass.

Oh yea he is was so serious about killing them.


	2. Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the groupies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm so ashamed. I'm super sorry I don't know why I left this story in the cold, dark side of the fandom world. But I back I am in college now and I'm ready to get my writing back on.  
> Please Enjoy!!!

Stiles POV

 

“Don’t leave me” My omega whispered. How could I leave him like this?

 

How long has then been happening? Why didn’t I realize sooner? Where did he get those spells? Deaton? Did Scott trust that vet more than me? My baby was getting beat up by those bastards. I am going to kill them all. Slowly. Painfully. I am going to make them wish they never saw my mate.

 

I stopped in my tracks as I realized I was in the empty hallway at school, and facepalmed. I left Scott outside. I turned back to go get him when I saw Erika and Boyd coming around the corner, grinning from ear to ear. Once they saw me they lost their smiles and came over. I was restraining myself so hard right now. I couldn’t harm them here in the middle of the hall during school. It will have to wait until later I guess. Good, I can come up with a better plan by the end of the day.

 

“Hey Stiles.” Erika said, walking up by my locker. “Come on we are going to be late for class.” She grabbed my arm, but I yanked it out of grasp. She flinched, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Where’s Jackson?” I ask, noticing he wasn’t with us.

 

“He’s busy.” Erika said, her and Boyd smiling again. It was then, I felt like I was struck with lighting. Fuck the plans they were going to feel my wrath now.  
I quickly grab her by her throat and ram her up the lockers. Although my fangs were hidden and my tattoos weren’t lit. Anybody within 10 feet of me could feel my anger. My eyes were red, I can feel it.

 

“Busy?” I ask, “Doing what? Huh?”

 

She just stood there gasping for breath, holding on to my arm tightly. My hold was tighter. “Answer me.” I demanded calmly. She looked me dead in the eye and smirked.

 

“He wants you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” I was getting irritated and wanted nothing more than to snap her neck at this moment. However, I want her to be conscious for everything.

 

“That little bitch is getting in the way. He needs to be taught a lesson not to touch you. Only Jackson can touch you, kiss you, feel you, fuck you.” She started laughing now. “Oh my, Scott is such a whiny thing, that omega. What is he like 5’2, he’s basically a midget. He is lanky and his jaw line is fucked. He is so light, isn’t he Boyd? Boyd here can hold the bitch by his ankle and use him has a punching bag. I’ve seen it. You should hear him scream Sty. Oh, please stop! No more it hurts! I’ll give you guys anything just please! So pathetic.”

 

“You need a real man, like Jackson. He is tall, strong, independent. He reeks Alpha male, and could satisfy you in more ways than one. Loud. Smart. Rich. Oh, Whitmore is so rich Stiles. You can get whatever you want. Do you want to know the best part? He can switch, he can take and give dick. Wouldn’t that be nice Stiles. A nice strong alpha, for a handsome smart one. Huh? I bet he could make you scream.”

In disgust I tighten my grip on her neck. “I bet I can make him scream.” I say. She looked like she could wait to tell Jackson, but I kept going. “I bet I can make him wither and moan. I bet I can make him beg for me. To be on his knees for me.”

 

“I knew you would see it our way.” Boyd said.

 

“I bet I can make him scream in pain, make him wither while I whip him, moan when I tie him up and electrocute him. I bet I can make him beg for me to stop, Oh, please stop! No more it hurts! I’ll give you guys anything just please! On his knees. It would be so pathetic.” I watched how their faces turned from joy to horror as I spoke.

 

“For you guys, however, I have different plans for you.” I pointed at Boyd,"And you." As I pointed at Erika.

 

“Wait, Stiles we were just joking- “I quickly cut Erika off with a harsh slap to her face. I threw on the ground and went for Boyd next. He may look strong, but he was easy to toss around. I picked him up by his neck and slammed him on the tile of the hall. My hand was still wrapped around his throat, “You will tell me where Jackson Whitmore is.” I roared in his race. He shrank back and hesitated.

 

“Tell me now!”

 

“He is on the field, he saw Scott and told us to distract you. Please let me go.” He wheezed out. I stood up and kicked him with half my strength. It was enough to crack something I didn’t care the look where I hit him. I turned to Erika and just threw her out of my way.

 

“Pathetic.”


End file.
